


A Loop In  Time

by Suburbanwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amelia Bones is an ally, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Godric Gryffindor - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts Third Year, Time Travel, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suburbanwriter/pseuds/Suburbanwriter
Summary: Harry has just emerged from the Pensieve where he sees Snape's memories in Deathly Hallows and realises that he has run out of time. The Death Eaters are overrunning Hogwarts and he himself has nothing left to do, but die. But then one of the illustrious founders steps in to offer him another chance - he can travel back in time to his third year and save the future!





	1. Chapter 1

Harry found himself back on the floor in Dumbledore's office. For a moment he sat, absolutely stunned by what he had learned from Snape's memories in the Pensieve. So all along, Dumbledore had planned for him to die. Even Snape had disapproved. He had said so in the memory; "you have used me Dumbledore… all this time you were raising him like a pig for slaughter…"

Now what was there left for Harry to do? The Death Eaters were already overrunning Hogwarts. So many had died. The Weasleys had lost Fred. Grimly, Harry realised that his death would not be a tragedy, but yet another blow against Lord Voldemort.

Harry crept down the winding staircase, still wrapped in the invisibility cloak, over the wreckage of the gargoyle. The landing was deserted, the purple carpet now had great holes burnt into it. Harry slipped silently down the stairs. In the Great Hall he saw with a rising sense of despair that bodies of the fallen. There were Tonks and Lupin, lying together, stone dead. Well if they couldn't have life, why should he? They had been free of the taint of Voldemort. There were the Weasleys, crowded around Fred's body, their red hair vivid and unmistakable in the crowd. Tears threatened to choke Harry and he staggered on, out of the Entrance hall and into the cool night air.

Oh no! There were Ron and Hermione! He gazed upon Hermione and knew that he could not bear to be parted from her. Ron was a laugh and a good mate, but he had loved Hermione deeply for so long, although he had been too shy to tell her. He had become sure of it during those months of depressing camping when Ron had left them and they only had each other to rely on. Now he would never know if she loved him back. She was crying. Her bushy hair was all askew and her chocolate brown eyes were shining with tears. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but he knew she would never let him march to his death. He would have to go to his doom alone. He turned and went, silent as a ghost, towards the forest. Oh if only there was another way – he could have looked for one himself if he hadn't blindly trusted in Dumbledore and now he had run out of time! If only he had more time, think what he could do! He now knew Snape had only good intentions and that Dumbledore had had him under his thumb. He now knew what was wrong with him, that there was a shard of Voldemort in him and that he needed help in exorcising it, but that Dumbledore would not give him any. He kept thinking, over and over, he would do anything if he could somehow have back all the time he had wasted.

As he approached the shadows of the trees he heard a ghostly voice:

"Halt! There is a better way!"

Startled he glanced around and seeing no one, hastened towards the old forest path.

"I said HALT!" came the voice again, more insistent this time and Harry felt himself paralysed so that he couldn't move or speak. The rustling of the leaves and the distant voices and the chirping of the crickets all slowed down to become a low pitched, indistinct murmur as time itself slowed down.

And then, Harry's heart leapt as he saw the shadowy outline of a large man, clad in armour and built like an ox, with a well kept, short silver beard. And the sword he was carrying – it was an exact replica of the sword of Gryffindor, only as shadowy as the warrior who held it. The man coming towards him had glowing amber eyes – was he a ghost? Harry was not sure. He was not pearly white or transparent, but he was indistinct, as though viewed through a heat haze and his legs appeared to trail off into smoke. What could he be? Harry had never seen anything quite like it.

"You do not know me?" said the apparition, "I am Godric Gryffindor, the illustrious founder of your most noble House. I am the greatest of the Hogwarts Four and the castle walls contain what is left of me. I am no mere ghost. A ghost is no more than a simulacrum, left from a psychic explosion when a wizard of ordinary calibre dies. I am Gryffindor himself and I stayed to watch over this school that I founded. I can see that it is threatened by an enemy of great cruelty and ill will – the Heir of Slytherin! I appoint you, a worthy Gryffindor, to undo the havoc that Voldemort has wrought!"

"But Gryffindor, there is no more time," whispered Harry, his throat very dry. Why had Gryffindor not revealed himself when there had still been time to fix all this?

"I don't think you have been paying attention, boy!" said Gryffindor, his hollow voice rising so that it seemed to reverberate in Harry's skull and Harry trembled, "I am Gryffindor and I have powers you do not guess. The sands of my natural life have run out, but I can still send you back – there is a spell, an old spell, one that does not require a cumbersome time turner. I can send your psyche back several years to join with your younger self, so that you will have the foreknowledge of how disasters might arise and how you can prevent them. Will you go? Know this also," Gryffindor added darkly, "I will curse you and your entire future if you do not assist now."

"I will do whatever you want," said Harry hastily, "your offer is very generous, oh Gryffindor," Harry wondered what else might be appropriate to say, "I was just hoping that someone would make me this offer."

"Very good," said Gryffindor, "a word of advice about your only two friends - Ronald Weasley has been working for Dumbledore all along."

"WHAT?! The traitor!" Harry exclaimed.

"And as for the witch known as Hermione Granger - she is your only loyal friend. Helping her discover the truth about herself is essential to your success. Now brace yourself…"

Nothing could have prepared Harry for what followed…

He was ripped from his body and thrown high in the air, into a swirling vortex of lurid lights and turbulent noise. He felt himself being squeezed through a thin tube, sucking him backwards. And then, when he thought he was going to implode, he found himself spurted out into a grey sky, high above a bright red steam train. Down he fell, down down and then he awoke.

"Harry, Harry?" He awoke feeling sluggish and drained of energy. The faces of Ron and Hermione peered into his own, but they were so young! They both looked barely thirteen.

"Hermione," he croaked. He struggled into a sitting position and gripped Hermione by the shoulders. "Dear Hermione!" he said, conscious of tears in his eyes. "When is this?"

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, throwing her arms around him as Ron gaped, "I think you must be really ill. That foul Dementor! It should never have been allowed on the train. If Professor Lupin hadn't been there to send it away, I don't know what we should have done."

"My third year!" said Harry. His heart leapt. Lupin and Fred lived again! Oh thank Gryffindor! "I'm starting my third year and Remus Lupin is going to teach us."

"That's correct Harry! And I look forward to it, especially for the chance to teach you." Lupin had returned to the carriage and was now handing out chocolate, exactly as Harry remembered. "I just need a word with the driver. Eat your chocolate. I will be back soon."

So this was it. The second chance that Gryffindor had given Harry to atone for those years he wasted. Now he had to make the most of it.


	2. Third Year Begins Anew

Harry thought for a moment.

"Hey Ron, I'll buy Scabbers off you," he said.

"Why would you want him?" said Ron in surprise, "you've seen he does nothing interesting, mate."

"I'll give you sixty galleons," said Harry. This was the minimum price for a nimbus series broomstick, if Ron did not mind getting an older model second hand.

"It's a deal," said Ron, his eyes lighting up. Harry was able to shovel sixty of the goblin minted coins into Ron's greedy hands, there and then. The goblins had cleverly made an alloy that was only 2% gold, but had a golden hue nonetheless. They were as proficient and skilled in metalcraft as the Japanese manufacturers of shakudo. Their alloy was stamped into the 'golden' galleons, which as Harry recalled, were about five pounds in muggle money back in this time period. To think the past which he had thought was lost to him was now the young present, to be made good use of!

Soon Harry had Wormtail in Hedwig's cage, Hedwig having gone ahead to the owlery. He nipped into the lavatory with the cage and performed the body bind curse wordlessly on Wormtail's rodent form. Why no one had done that when they captured him the previous time, Harry could not fathom. He stuffed the immobile rat into his pocket.

Suddenly the train screeched to a halt and Harry had to hurry to find Hermione and Ron.

"We need to find Professor Lupin," he said abruptly, and then he addressed Crookshanks; "and thanks, old friend, for the wisdom you showed at this time when we all still had no clue." Crookshanks stared at him with greater intensity than would have been possible for an ordinary cat.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright," said Hermione, peering at him anxiously.

"I think you need to see Madame Pomfrey, mate," said Ron.

Harry took Hermione by the hand. "We've got to see Professor McGonagall first, anyway," he said decisively, "then we can find Professor Lupin."

"You have to see her as well, Harry?" said Hermione, "how did you know I'd have to see her?"

Harry wondered how he would eventually approach the subject of the nightmare possible future he had seen. Hermione was smart, but there was a limit to what she would accept – somehow, he and Hermione were always supposed to know what was 'normal' by magical standards, even though they had come from the muggle world. Take when Harry first saw the thestrals, how on Earth could he have been so sure that he wasn't supposed to see them and thus start doubting his own senses? If he had been in a story, the term "huge plot hole" would have come to mind. If in a film, the term "it's in the script."

"There are thestrals pulling the school carriages, but you can't see them," said Harry, as the great reptilian beasts dragged the procession of carriages up to Hogwarts.

"I should hope not mate, they bring bad luck don't they?" said Ron uneasily.

"That's a superstition," said Hermione, "it's because of the stigma of being visible by those who've seen death," she turned to Harry, that look of touching concern in her eyes. "So you've been able to see them all this time, Harry, you were stoical in keeping it to yourself. I like how you always want to fit in, despite everything that's happened to you. Why, I would have thought that you actually couldn't see the thestrals, you were so quiet about it."

"Well of course he could always see them, he watched his mum and dad die, didn't he?" said Ron, "what sense would that make, if he couldn't see them?"

Harry supposed that there was more to the criteria of seeing the thestrals than simply being present at a death, but he didn't argue the point. He shuddered as the carriage passed by the Dementors at the gate. To think the whole place was again crawling with soul suckers that would devour any student as readily as an Azkaban escapee. What did that say about their entire Ministry? And for all his making faces about it, how could Dumbledore agree?

"I would like a word with the twins, Ron," said Harry as another thought struck him. The twins did have the Marauder's Map. How could they have been Okay with seeing Peter Pettigrew in Ron's dormitory on a nightly basis? How to approach the matter? He would have to think of something.

"Malfoy will be hanging around on the steps," said Harry as he suddenly remembered this as well. When they disembarked from the carriage, Harry hurried ahead through the cold rain and wordlessly struck Malfoy with a trip jinx so that he fell off the flight of steps. Now where was Professor Lupin?

"Potter, Granger!" They were in the Entrance Hall again and McGonagall wished to speak to them. So much to re-do and so much to remember. Harry supposed he should not be slacking like Ron this year. It hadn't stood him in good stead the first time round.

"Professor, I'm OK, despite the Dementor, but I was wondering, I need a time turner like Hermione's and to be able to take all available classes."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, "how do you know about time turners, Potter?"

"It's not obscure, professor," he said.

"Well well, I am sure we can arrange something for you, but I have to write to the Ministry," said McGonagall.

At that point, Madam Pomfrey came in and tried fussing and clucking over him once more. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry decided to explain his decision to Hermione as they proceeded down to the feast, "I think I should start working harder, like you do, Hermione," he said. Hermione beamed.

When they reached the Great Hall, the Sorting had finished. "You know the Sorting Hat thinks house division is a bad thing and that everyone should strive for house unity?" he told Hermione, "and very strangely, no one will ever listen to it. Ron's view will be held up as the correct one."

Hermione grimaced, "the Sorting Hat sounds too clever for this world," she said.

"Well we need to think about house unity," said Harry, "and by that I mean that I can be the thinker and you the one who does the hard work."

Hermione blinked, "well we'll have to think out a strategy," she said.

Harry snapped his fingers, "yes, let's start a strategy!" he seized Hermione by the hand and dragged her over to the Hufflepuff table and plumped down beside Susan Bones.

"Hello there Harry, what brings you over here?" asked Ernie Macmillan in surprise.

"Get back to your own table," said Zacharias Smith.

"Shut up Zacharias," said Harry, "Susan, I need your help. I wanted to be friends before, but was too shy," he added, thinking himself very cunning.

"That's alright, Harry, how can I help you?" asked Susan, gazing at him quizzically. He had totally disregarded her until she had been in the DA. Now he saw her as she had been when younger. She was not quite as pretty yet as she would be, but her freckled face was striking nonetheless and he recognised the cleft in her chin.

"I need to contact your Auntie, the head of the department of magical law enforcement," said Harry, he remembered how Sirius had seemed to know Amelia Bones personally and he himself had been too incurious about everything to wonder what there was between the two of them. Now he had to wonder… "only one as wise as she can help me."

"That's very sensible of you, Harry," said Susan, flicking her long red plait over her shoulder. She began to ladle stew and cabbage onto his plate, "now be sure to eat your vegetables." Bossiness ran in the family it seemed. Amelia would have to be bossy to rise so high in their government.

"Thank you dear Susan, it's good just to be your friend now instead of later," he said, marvelling at how he could have let that bit of networking go unexplored for so long. Susan beamed at him.

Hermione shifted closer to Harry. "If you have a problem, you should tell me about it," she said softly, "I'll feel awful if I can't help…" But Harry was distracted as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. He scowled at the old wizard as the candlelight shimmered on his beard.

"Doesn't that make his beard sound greasy, or sticky?" said Harry scornfully, "beards should never shimmer. Ever."

"Harry, you've got to tell me what is wrong," said Hermione, a little unsteadily. But Dumbledore had begun his speech, gloating about Professor Kettleburn's misfortune, bragging about the promotion of Hagrid, one of his personal favourites and introducing Professor Lupin. That was who Harry also wanted to see. But first, he required the Marauder's Map.

"See you later, Susie," he said, remembering not to say "stay safe" – how would that sound, given the high mortality rate of her family?

He took Hermione by the hand and led her up to Gryffindor Tower. He accosted Fred and George; "hey you twin dukes of chaos, I was just wanting to say how much I admire what you do, all that rule breaking and such," he ad libbed, "and I wish I had brothers like you. I create a lot of trouble and it would be fitting if I were really your brother."

"We agree, Harry mate," said Fred, patting his back, "and we wish you were our brother instead of Ron." He raised his voice with those words, undoubtedly hoping Ron would hear. Harry felt flattered. "Well you are smart, Fred," he said. Ron was standing in earshot. He stood frozen for a second and then stormed off. Harry ignored him, but Hermione gave a little groan and shook her bushy head, covering her face with her hands.

"I think we should bequeath something to you, honorary bro," said George. And so it was that Harry received the Marauder's Map three months early. He wondered how it had ever come to be in Filch's office in the first place.

Harry and Hermione hurried up to Professor Lupin's quarters, the Marauder's Map showing the way. He pounded on the door.

"Harry, do you think we should?" said Hermione, laying a gentle hand on his arm.

"Yes! This is important," said Harry, "you'll like Lupin, by the way. Of all the teachers I've ever had, he would be the one I want to tutor my kids. Definitely something to keep in mind."

"You know him already?" said Hermione, her eyes wide.

Professor Lupin opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was; "why Harry, this is a pleasant surprise."

"And my pleasure is even greater, professor," said Harry grinning. "I'm especially delighted that we have this chance. I have two, very important things to show you.

He first showed Lupin the Marauder's Map.

"Well I'm very glad you found this Harry, but I'm not sure if it is advisable for a student to keep such a thing at this time-" he began.

"Look at this room on the map, professor," urged Harry.

Lupin did so and then jumped.

"No! Peter can't be alive, he just can't be!"

"Oh yes he can!" said Harry grimly and drew the immobilised Wormtail out of his pocket.


	3. The Rat Cornered

Wormtail lay snivelling on the floor before them, Harry and Lupin training their wands on him.

"Petrificus Totalus," said Harry, glaring down at the Death Eater. Wormtail's arms and legs snapped together and his jaws clamped tight. Harry was not going to take chances this time.

Hermione had screamed when they had forced Wormtail to reveal himself. Now divested of his rodent guise, there was no escape for him.

"Remus, Dumbledore is not to be trusted," said Harry, "remember how he has treated Sirius as the Head of the Wizengamot and never investigated the matter or requested a trial? We must contact Amelia Bones directly. The Crouch administration is over now and she is fair."

And so it was that Amelia Bones was summoned to haul Wormtail away. When they were gone, Harry sat Hermione down on Lupin's sofa, for she was white and shaking, her eyes shining with tears. "Oh … oh Harry, it's incredible – all this happening so fast, the Death Eater lurking in your dormitory, no doubt waiting to hear of You Know Who coming back…"

Harry sat on the sofa and put an arm round her as she collapsed against him, her bushy hair obscuring his vision for a moment..

"Life's no fun without a good shock now and then, is it?" he said, wondering if Gryffindor would expect it of him. He hoped Gryffindor could hear that. That was the sort of ethos he valued, after all. "Next, we are going to sort out a lesson plan for Hagrid, that idiot Malfoy will probably misbehave and show him up if we don't warn Hagrid beforehand and maybe plan his lesson for him. Or rather, when you plan his lesson for him, I'll just warn him about Malfoy."

Hermione sniffed, "my poor Harry… you're taking this more than stoically… you're taking this impossibly well."

"Peter Pettigrew Lives"

Thus the headline of the Daily Prophet.

"How can this be? What was Crouch thinking?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked of Amelia Bones in the head office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as he waved the newspaper at her.

"Most likely he thought that he could get some credit to match the Boy Who Lived if he could manufacture a deputy for Voldemort," said Amelia.

"V – He Who Must Not Be Named had no deputy, only a handful of favourites," said Scrimgeour.

"Precisely," said Amelia, "we will not allow Crouch's falsehoods to be perpetuated. We must do the investigation properly this time."

Death Eater Exposed – Wormtail sentenced to execution

Thus read the second headline of the Daily Prophet. Wormtail was sentenced to death via the veil in the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was given an official pardon. The Dementors were recalled at the same time and the atmosphere of gloom and chill fear they had brought to the castle lifted. Hogwarts was abuzz with gossip about it.

"So Sirius Black was innocent…"

"This Wormtail was alive all this time?"

"With the Death Eaters, what you see is rarely what you get."

"Without your help I could never have done it, you guys," said Harry, remembering to beam at Fred and George when he next saw them. "It was the three of us who caught the Death Eater."

Hermione was looking pale and thoughtful. "That is a remarkably clever map," she said, stroking her cheek as she did when really pensive. "And I'm so glad you caught the foul rat Harry, the one who stabbed your parents in the back… he got what was coming to him."

Hermione had kept wanting to comfort him over the previous few days, but in the end, she had to notice how unperturbed Harry was to find the Death Eater who had betrayed Lily and James and his nonchalance about his having been in Harry's own dormitory was also clear to see. Whenever she wanted to hug him in a corner he would brag in the way he thought would please Gryffindor who no doubt was watching. He was brave enough to take these things in stride.

It was evening when Ron reported to Dumbledore in his private tower, high above the main castle.

"I knew there was something strange going on, as soon as Harry started bragging to my stupid brothers, he never used to be a show off," said Ron, gazing directly into his hero's piercing eyes, the eyes that probed his consciousness to ascertain the truth of what he said.

"You have done well to report to me so faithfully these past two years, dear boy," said Dumbledore, "but I must warn you, you had best get back into Harry's good books – don't let him think you are jealous or have any unworthy motivation. To control people, you must keep their confidence."

"I marvel at how you always do it, sir," said Ron.

Amelia Bones had a private garden that she like to attend on her own, during her moments of scanty leisure. It was a special night time garden, one that only manifest itself during the witching hour. She was there now, tending the ghostly, blue grey vegetation.

At that moment, a swirl of glowing seeds swirled around her and then were swept away as though in a breeze and yet the night air remained calm. They swirled overhead and then illuminated a man, standing at the other end of the garden. He was clad in rags, with a mass of filthy hair. Tall and gaunt, it was Sirius Black.

"Sirius, what took you so long to come home and why come to me in that state?" said Amelia, still applying fertiliser to the night rose with her trowel.

"I always had a flair for the dramatics," said Sirius, his voice hoarse. He had not used it for so long.

"I know, but you never had practical sense," said Amelia with a sigh, "if you had been sensible, Wormtail could never have framed you. It turned my hair white, believing his lies – that you could have betrayed us."

"But I'm here now and that's the main thing, isn't it?" said Sirius.

"You must introduce yourself to your godson in a fitting manner," said Amelia, feeling the need to use a stern tone of voice, "but you are right, now we are together again. I never did forget the time we had together."

"That is a whole other story," said Sirius, "but love always wins in the end."

Would Hermione could have heard those words as she cried herself to sleep that night. Harry wasn't telling her something. Harry was different. Older somehow… capable of bizarre feats. He was not the wide eyed little boy she had loved for nearly two years. Did he think she couldn't tell? What was happening? Why was the one she loved most so different? She wouldn't let the other girls see her cry. She never really belonged among them and she frankly did not enjoy their company. She had always been synchronised with Harry, but now the sound of love was out of tune.

Would Harry realise that he must remember above all his bond of friendship and trust? This was the crucial question.


	4. Support Harmony

When it came to their Potion class the next morning, Harry could see that Hermione was pale and red eyed as though she had been crying and her bushy hair was more disorderly than usual, but he did not think to ask her why.

The potion dungeon was always cold and damp, the only heat coming from the simmering cauldrons. The instructions on the chalk board said to add Grindylow hearts to the brew timing it exactly right.

Professor Snape came sweeping up the dungeon, glowering at the assembled students. His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry thought as hard as he could. How could he let Snape know that he knew the truth? Dumbledore should no longer be able to play off his pawns against one another. He must make the classes go better this year. He had already warned Hagrid about the possibility of Malfoy not paying attention and urged Professor Lupin not to get Neville in more trouble with Snape by making a boggart dress up as Snape in ridiculous attire… how could he stop Potions from being an ordeal. Snape was still so sour towards him. It must be because he let disappointment control his whole life and was stuck at Hogwarts where memories of his past failures would always confront him.

"Don't take any rubbish from Snape this time, Harry," hissed Ron in Harry's ear. "Here, throw a Grindylow heart at him," Ron pressed a small, slippery heart in Harry's hand.

"You mustn't, you really mustn't," moaned Hermione.

"I won't," Harry assured her and Ron made a rude, contemptuous noise.

At the end Harry hung back. Snape glowered at him and Harry hastily spoke before Snape could take points from Gryffindor.

"I know now that my dad really was an arrogant berk when he was a schoolboy and I know that Dumbledore does not appreciate you enough. He let his favourites get away with too much, he always did. I can't let the other Gryffindors know I said this though or I'd be a pariah." Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Snape's black eyes were unfathomable.

"You will be late for your next class Potter, you had better hurry," he said, his voice bland.

Well Harry had tried. Hopefully Snape would consider what he had said.

Harry was having another idea about how he could follow the advice the Sorting Hat gave in the timeline that had now ceased to be.

In that benighted timeline, he had followed Ron's example and derided the Hat when it suggested building up a network of friends in Hogwarts to resist the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had certainly never been interested in house unity. But Harry no longer intended to obey Dumbledore. Probably it was just Harry and Gryffindor who knew that Dumbledore plotted Harry's death.

Harry sat next to Hermione as usual in Arithmancy. He really did not find the subject easy, but so far it was at the basic level and he had persuaded Hermione to really help him understand it – even if they had to stay up late and do nothing fun.

But now was the time to branch out and make new friends. A thought suddenly struck him.

He put up his hand: "Professor Vector!"

"Yes Potter?" said Professor Vector, peering at him over her steel rimmed spectacles.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to start a club on magical culture, to help the muggle raised acclimatise to the wizarding world. Who could I speak to?"

There was some muttering around the class room which Harry disregarded. Hermione looked up and peered at him intently.

Professor Vector raised her eyebrows. "As it happens, Professor Burbage was interested in starting such a club," she said, "I suggest you speak to her about it."

"Who's Professor Burbage?" asked Harry bewildered.

A few of the class tittered. Harry cursed silently and realised that he needed to try harder not to be so self-centred and clueless this time round.

"Professor Burbage is the muggle studies professor and has been since Professor Quirrell's ill-fated sabbatical," said Professor Vector coolly, "now onto today's topic, the question of magical minuses…"

Harry did his best to apply himself, he really did, but he knew he would need a lot of Hermione's help that evening.

When it came to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had a message for him.

"It seems your godfather, the much wronged Sirius Black wishes to arrange a meeting with you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will accompany him. They have just announced their engagement as it happens." Professor McGonagall paused. "I know this all comes as a big surprise Potter. Wormtail's web of lies was so intricate that we all believed the worst of Black for so long. You have never known him, but I can assure you that although he has always had a tendency to be reckless, I consider his heart to have been in the right place."

"Excellent, it's about time he got himself round here," said Harry, "and I know all this already, Professor. Quite the pair of trouble makers, he any my dad, eh?"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Indeed Potter, I suppose Hagrid or the headmaster told you then," she said. Hermione had narrowed her eyes as she always did when Harry showed off his future knowledge.

Harry hastened to cover himself in more glory. "I was just going to approach Professor Burbage about organising a magical acclimatisation class, to help the muggle raised learn more about magical customs," he said unctuously.

"An excellent idea Potter," said Professor McGonagall, patting his shoulder, "I have often suggested that such a thing be mandatory study for the muggle raised, but the headmaster has never seen fit to implement it."

Well that was no surprise. Dumbledore had always ran the school into the ground the most efficient way he could.

"I wished there had been such a thing for Harry and I when we first came," said Hermione. "It was especially hard for me being the outsider amongst the Gryffindor girls. They had all known each other before Hogwarts and then I had no idea how to fit in. Books can only teach you so much."

"Quite right, Hermione," said Harry. "You belong in Gryffindor because you realise that books and learning only have limited value. Gryffindor's own virtues are what's important. Gryffindor knows you know and approves."

"Hmm that was a very heartfelt if very strange statement of your loyalty to Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "I tell you what. I will contact Professor Burbage and then send out fliers once we have agreed on a time and venue for the first meeting."

"That was a wonderful idea of yours, Harry," said Hermione as Harry wolfed down steak and honey mustard sauce in the Great Hall that evening. But at that moment Ron shoved Neville onto the floor, inserting himself into the seat on Harry's left side.

"What are you thinking, trying to start some stupid club for the whole school?" he snapped at Harry. "If it means getting matey with the Slytherins, FAT CHANCE!"

"Oh stop it Ron, Harry's idea is fantastic," said Hermione, tossing her bushy hair.

"You mustn't become a goody two shoes, Harry," Ron warned, "we don't like that sort in Gryffindor House."

"I have Gryffindor himself at my side," said Harry smugly. Ron rolled his eyes and sneaked away.

On Saturday, it was time for Sirius to visit with Madam Bones. Harry and Hermione met them both in the visitors' room. Madame Bones was still quite handsome for a middle aged witch, with a well-defined jaw and symmetrical features. He noticed her hair was now red again. Perhaps she had dyed it. Sirius now looked much more like the photo Harry had of when he had been best man at Lily and James' wedding. His face was now younger and full and his hair was now cut and styled. There would be no more of Dumbledore's sentencing him to hide in caves and live of rats. Seriously, how hard would it have been for Dumbledore to arrange a house elf to take a food package to him in that other timeline?

Hermione seemed nervous, but Harry shook Sirius by the hand.

"About time you visited, Sirius, I was wondering when I could come and live with you and leave the Dursleys," he said, without preamble. Well that was what was important to Harry, he always thinks of himself first and everyone else second.

Sirius beamed.

"I understand your mother and father named Sirius your guardian, Harry," said Madame Bones with a tight lipped smile. "It seemed that they named a list of legal guardians for you in their will and added that on no account should you be left in the custody of Petunia Dursley nee Evans."

"I suspected as much," said Harry, as Sirius growled like an angry dog, "so why were their wishes disregarded?"

"Dumbledore was your magical proxy and had kept this quiet," said Madame Bones, "but the Gringotts goblins kept a copy of the will in your parent's main vault. I made the enquiry yesterday."

"Main vault?" said Harry puzzled.

"Really Harry, you cannot suppose that the vault you have seen is the only one? It is refilled every time you visit from the main vault. You cannot legally control your main vault until you come of age. Incidentally, Molly Weasley has been making small withdrawals from your seconday vault. It seems Dumbledore allowed her to do that as well."

"Doesn't surprise me," said Harry, shrugging.

Hermione was frowning. "Dumbledore hasn't been very honest, has he?" she said, "and it was appalling the way he handled Sirius' case when he was head of the Wizegamot."

"Exactly," growled Sirius.

"I think you have a retreat in the tropics somewhere, where we could all go for a break," said Harry. Harry was thinking that he deserved a short break from all this trying to fix the past.

"Yes, it's a Black family retreat in the Carribean," said Sirius.

"I'm afraid my duties will keep me tied up until Christmas," said Madame Bones, shrugging.

"Perfectly understandable, Amelia," said Sirius, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione was still looking bewildered. That bewildered expression did not sit well on one so clever. Harry decided that he may as well come clean to them all and stop trying to impress Gryffindor so much.

"Listen," he said, "I have something to tell you all. You are all like family to me. But we must not be overheard."

"Don't worry Harry, I can arrange that," said Amelia and waved her wand, making the room impervious to sound and magical eavesdroppers.

"So what's it all about, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I think I understand," said Hermione softly, narrowing her eyes.

Harry hesitated. How should he explain? He must get them all up to speed and keep them all on his side. Setting the past on the right track depended on it. And there was the club he had started for unity at Hogwarts too that he needed help with… where should he begin?


	5. A Nexus In Time

Harry was stumped how to continue. How could he explain the loop in time when his own understanding of time travel was hazy at best? "Gryffindor, help me now!" he said, holding his arms aloft in supplication. Well it seemed an impressive thing to do…

Suddenly an unnatural silence descended on the room, Amelia looked sharply at Harry and then there was Gryffindor again towering above them, his blazing amber eyes seeming to penetrate Harry's very being. Amelia gasped and immediately fell to her knees and the others had the sense to copy her.

"I am Gryffindor and you should all have realised this at once!" came the booming voice, reverberating in Harry's skull once more. "I have sent Potter back in time to avert a dark future in which Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin takes over the hidden magical world and storms Hogwarts. Potter is older than he looks. The essence of his older self is within him. Potter is also here to subvert the sinister machinations of the unscrupulous Albus Dumbledore who divides the school and has a stranglehold on the entire magical community. I charge you all with assisting Potter – whatever it takes. And Potter; now that you have called on me you can expect no further help for some time. You must rely on your mortal allies instead."

Gryffindor vanished. He was gone, like a dream at sunrise. They suddenly realised they were all kneeling. They rose to their feet. Harry noticed that Hermione was still pale, but now she looked resolute. That old look of determination was back in her sincere chocolate brown eyes. This was as it should be.

"You are truly blessed, Harry," said Amelia, "Gryffindor himself considers you a worthy champion of Hogwarts."

"Harry truly is his father's son," said Sirius proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me right away Harry," asked Hermione. Harry averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to meet her reproachful gaze. He decided to try and create a distraction so as not to have to go through an emotional scene.

"You know what, Dumbledore's efforts to keep the muggle born from learning magical ways can be countered with a club which I could organise with Charity Burbage – with the right help of course."

"An excellent idea," said Amelia, "I will summon Professor Burbage immediately."

She walked over to the fire. "Professor Burbage – a word please."

A green face appeared in the fire and Professor Burbage stepped out. She was another denizen of Hogwarts whom Harry had taken no interest in before. He couldn't even remember her face. She was a lady of about the same age as Lupin and Snape and had a round, cheerful face framed with long blond hair.

Harry took the lead in presenting the idea to her.

"Professor, I had the idea that there should be a wizard's studies club. Some of the younger muggleborns are having a hard time fitting in. If students of different backgrounds came together, we could all help each other. The muggleborn need not feel out of their depths anymore."

"Indeed," said Hermione, "I was out of my depth when I first came here. If it weren't for Harry I would have spent a miserable two months before being clubbed to death by a troll."

"I will tell the headmaster of your proposal," said Professor Burbage beaming, "I'm sure he will think it a fantastic idea."

Harry doubted very much that the old villain would.

"Thank you Professor Burbage," he said out loud.

"Call me Charity," she said smiling.

"There may not be much time for exotic trips just yet Harry," said Sirius with his laugh like a bark. "Your club cannot run without you."

When Sirius and Madam Bones had left Harry steeled himself for Hermione's reproaches. But instead her gentle eyes were thoughtful and she spoke softly.

"I understand that something strange has happened, Harry," she said, "if you are Harry from a dark future then I can't even imagine it. I don't think I want to."

"You don't," said Harry grandly, "Voldemort took over everywhere in that future. It was/ could have been a cruel and grim time. That is what Gryffindor sent me back to avert."

Hermione patted his arm. "You always were exceptional Harry, but whatever happens, I am by your side."

Harry's heart fluttered. For a moment he regretted his pretentiousness. He should have trusted her with the truth straightaway. Anyhow, they had a different challenge facing them.

"We must approach some of the purebloods. If we are to really break down the barriers Dumbledore has put in place to divide the school, we will have to get some of the Slytherins on our side too."

Hermione nodded and pushed her bushy brown hair away from her face. "It must be done."

Charity found that nearly all the staff were very enthusiastic about the idea of a Wizarding Studies club. The ghost of Professor Binns was baffled by the concept of course, but it was Dumbledore who surprised her by raising strange objections.

"The Slytherins are not like those jolly Gryffindor lads," he said, his eyes twinkling from behind his half moon spectacles, "they would subject the muggleborns to pureblooded prejudice."

Charity was hurt. "Surely headmaster you do not suppose that I would allow that if I were supervising the children."

"For shame, Albus," exclaimed Minerva, "this is a brilliant idea."

"The muggle and wizard raised can connect in this way, teach one another and bond," said Charity, "it was Harry Potter's idea." For a second she thought she saw something like a scowl from Dumbledore. "It is an idea whose time is long overdue."

The idea was greeted with enthusiasm and Dumbledore had to accept it. Charity could not know what counterattack the old Machiavelli had in mind.

In the next Care of Magical Creatures Class, Harry and Hermione intended to make a move towards getting some Slytherins on their side. A daunting task!

"Ruddy brillian' idea, your club Harry," said Hagrid.

"We need to talk to some of the Slytherins about it. Try and get them to join," said Harry.

"We're going to approach Daphne Greengrass first," said Hermione. " She is the most approachable Slytherin. Please make her work with us, Hagrid. We need your help if we are to make everyone from different backgrounds friends."

Hagrid had always had a soft spot for Hermione. She had persuaded him to tell them who had set up enchantments around the Philosopher's Stone and then in the timeline that was now averted, he had noticed that she was under stress because of the timeturner and Ron's mistreatment of her. Harry wondered if she was attractive to giants. Grawp had developed a sort of crush on her in that dark future as well. Maybe she could stop the giants following Voldemort. Hagrid was obviously not smart enough to be an envoy.

Hagrid set Harry, Hermione and Daphne to attend to Binky, the pink hippogriff. They were to feed Binky dead ferrets. Daphne eyed them apprehensively. From opposite ends of the paddock, Malfoy and Ron both scowled. Ron shook his fists.

"Listen Daphne, we need your help," said Harry without preamble. Daphne pushed her long red hair away from her face and narrowed her eyes. "It's this club we're starting. We want to teach muggleborns how to fit in, but we don't have enough purebloods to help. Macmillan will do his best, but we really need the best families. Yours." He added with deep cunning.

"That is a good idea, Potter," said Daphne, "the Macmillans are just grubbing shop keepers who got lucky. I could help the muggleborns a lot more." Harry congratulated himself that his gamble was paying off. Hermione was right. Daphne was the most approachable Slytherin third year.

"We'll sort those two out for you, Daphne," called Draco in an aggressive tone.

"I don't need help, Draco," said Daphne frowning and turning to Draco. Daphne did look striking from side on. Such strong, handsome features for one so young.

Daphne shook her head and began to feed Binky ferrets, patting the hippogriff's beak. Binky rubbed her head against Daphne's arm, sort of like a cat. Hippogriffs were rarely so friendly. Clearly Daphne had a way with them.

"I wish I had been taught to handle magical creatures as well as you, Daphne," said Hermione, "but my parents are muggles."

"That's alright, dear, I will teach you now," said Daphne.

"You're NOT getting matey with the Slytherins!" bawled Ron from across the paddock. He flew towards them scarlet with rage and poked Binky in the flank with his wand. "Attack the Slytherin you stupid, ugly creature," he snarled. Binky gave a piercing cry and kicked Ron with one of her horse's hooves.

Ron fell to the ground and started yelling.

"It's killed me! Look at me!" Goodness he was really hamming it up. But Hagrid was fooled.

"Ye're not killed," said Hagrid, but he looked very anxious. He scooped Ron up in his arms and hurried out of the paddock. Oh dear. This was not going well. If Draco didn't mess things up, Ron took it upon himself to do so.


	6. Hogwarts Togetherness

Ron barred Harry's way to the dormitory that evening.

"I told you we didn't tolerate goody two shoes in Gryffindor, Potter. And getting matey with the Slytherins is worse. You're barred from the dorm for being a goody two shoes. And for talking to Greengrass, I'll see to it that that hippogriff is executed. Binky or whatever it was called."

Ron chucked a small scroll at him. With a sinking feeling, Harry read it. It was an official scroll from that committee for the disposal of dangerous creatures. How well he remembered them from the other timeline. But in this timeline they were saying that they were upholding a complaint from Professor Dumbledore and Binky would be on trial just like Buckbeak could have been... What did Dumbledore mean by it? Was it an oblique threat. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore needed to make his meaning plainer, not everyone could be as shrewd and conniving as he was. He would have to ask Hermione or Amelia what they thought.

Harry hastily took Hermione's arm and they left Gryffindor Tower to avoid Ron and meet with Daphne in the Room of Requirement to discuss the idea of the Hogwarts integration club. But Harry could not help feeling uneasy. Ron had made it obvious he would try to sabotage them. His unease must have shown because Hermione kept shooting him anxious, sidelong glances.

Daphne was in the Room, waiting for them. The Room was now decorated in elegant gold and silver silk hangings and there was a roaring fire in the grate. The walls were lined with books. Hermione smiled in approval.

"How's it going, Daphne?" asked Harry.

Daphne flicked her long red hair away from her face. "The Slytherin girls wanted to come, but then things turned sour. Pansy sniped at Millie about her muggle grandparents and then Millie ran off crying and Tracey told Pansy she was a beastly bully and they fought..."

"Oh my," said Hermione, putting her hands to her mouth.

Daphne continued; "Granger, since this club is about educating the muggleborn, you should be secretary. From what I've seen of you in class, you will take very complete minutes."

"Thank you, Daphne," said Hermione.

Harry wondered whether he ought to put himself forward for president. He wondered how he could put it modestly. "I would condescend to be president."

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "Indeed Harry, the club was your idea. You are... different to how I remember you."

Did she mean less modest?

Daphne rubbed her long nose thoughtfully. "Now we need to bridge the gap with Gryffindor somehow, in spite of Weasley and all his works. In the self-appointing oligarchy of Wizarding Elders, there is a position called the Wizengamot-Serjeant-at-Arms. Nowadays it's little more than a sinecure and I think Longbottom could do it. It would help build his confidence and maybe the other Gryffindors would stop following Weasley's example."

"That's a fantastic idea," said Hermione clapping her hands.

Harry was satisfied with the arrangements for the club when Daphne left. But now they needed to contact Amelia to arrange for alternative accommodation for the night. He took a handful of floo powder from the mantlepiece and flung it into the fire which spluttered and turned bright green.

"Amelia!" he called.

"Did you see that wooden skull here before?" asked Hermione, catching his arm.

Harry glanced at the floor and noticed a skull of dark stained wood lay beside them.

"No, but this room makes things appear out of nowhere. It really is a fantastic plot device. Better than polyjuice potion." He turned to the fire again. "Amelia!"

"The skull. It moved." Hermione sounded odd.

"Not now," said Harry, sticking his head into the fire. Where was Amelia?

The shape of a woman approached him and he stepped out of the fire. Amelia was here, dressed in a frilly pink nightdress that clashed with her fiery red hair, although Harry would not say as much. She was wearing a green clay face mask.

"Harry! What is this? Are you in trouble?" She ended with a gasp and raised her wand. There was a flash of turquoise light and a clatter. Harry whirled round to see the skull and this time an array of wooden bones strewn about the floor. They twitched and began to assemble themselves again, forming a complete skeleton which snapped its jaws. Harry put his arm protectively around Hermione who was standing pale and unmoving, her mouth open.

Amelia fired her wand again and the skeleton broke up once more.

"Through the fire. Now." Amelia commanded ushering them into the emerald flames. Not too soon, for the skeleton was reassembling itself. Still holding Hermione, Harry felt himself whirled through a green vortex until he alighted in a well appointed spare bedroom with red and gold furnishings.

"You were in trouble, my dears." Amelia's tone was grave and she gazed down at them, soft lamplight shining off her green nose and cheeks. "That was a spirit stalker."

"Could it have been Ron playing a prank?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"No third year could summon a spirit stalker. It requires dark magic of a more advanced degree than simple dark curses. The Room of Requirement has been infected by a dark wizard or witch unknown. Do not return there and tread carefully at Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione snuggled down in the two beds in the spare bedroom while Amelia went back to bed with Sirius. In the morning they would have to return to Hogwarts and carry on with Harry's club of Hogwarts togetherness.

The first session of Hogwarts Togetherness was held in one of the roomier classrooms which had been cleared for the occasion. Charity Burbage was supervising, but not actively organising. That was left to Harry.

But Harry had given speeches to his peers in the other timeline and had learned from his mistakes.

"Welcome, everyone! Now as you know, Hogwarts is an amazing place, but it is only one part of the magical world. Some of us don't want to just get by. We want to really understand it and become a part of it. And yet some of us did not even know about it until last summer." He flashed a smile at the first years. "We can all learn from each other here."

Harry was glad to hand it over to Susan Bones who was eager to take care of the first years.

"Things are a lot more old fashioned in the magical world. That is because witches and wizards live so much longer than muggles. It's the magic in us that heals mundane injuries and illnesses. If you speak to a grown up wizard, call him 'sir.' But you must only say 'ma'am' to very old witches. We should practice."

The children practiced formal introductions and also discussed bowing and when to call a witch 'Madam' instead of 'Mrs.'

When it came to refreshments, everyone was happy. Susan and Daphne had given the house-elves a list of their favourite things, including potted shrimp sandwiches, blackberry scones and a dark purple jam tart which Daphne explained was made from berries from a Witch's Snare.

"It's a cultivar of Devil's Snare. Not as dangerous, but it still grabs at you when you pluck its berries," she told them.

When it was time to go, she was optimistic about getting the attendance up. "Crabbe and Goyle will be disappointed they missed the food. Malfoy should have offered them something equally attractive to do instead of just forbidding them to go and leaving it at that. They won't let him push them around anymore if he keeps on that road."

As they moved into the entrance hall, something wet hit Harry in the face and a terrible stench filled the air.

"It's Potty wee Potter and his Potty friends," cackled the voice of Peeves the Poltergeist. The wretched creature was hurling dungbombs at them.

"I'll tell the Bloody Baron about this," raged Daphne.

Harry could here sniggering in the corridor down the hall. He raised his wand. "Incendio!" a jet of flame erupted from his wand and down the corridor, catching peeves who beat a hasty retreat. There was a yelp and he saw Ron and Draco Malfoy dashing away. So they had put Peeves up to it. They were working together to sabotage him even though they were so staunchly against house unity? What did they mean by it?

But at that moment there was a clacking sound. Harry looked down and saw to his horror, the wooden skull on the marble floor, snapping its jaws.


End file.
